


【横雏横】徒然30

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏横】徒然30

>>>>>  
“什……什么？”横山心想自己是不是听错了，还是说村上用错了主语。  
只看见村上笑着绽开的弧度连虎牙都露了出来，尾音上翘听上去心情绝佳，他又说了一遍，“你让我上一次，我就原谅你。”  
交往以来从未遇见过的危机。虽说也不记得为什么当初就这么理所当然的决定了自己在上的位置，这么些年过去了，横山自认自己的技术也还不错，两个人床上生活也挺和谐，那么村上到底是什么时候埋下了想要反攻的念头呢。  
百思不得其解。  
“那啥hina……”已经被逼到了墙角的横山此时开口更显得弱势，他夹紧了双腿，声音不自觉地颤抖起来。  
“给你点教训，让你知道你之前有多过分。”  
敢情只是想惩罚下自己并不是真的动了从此翻身做主的念头啊。扎根在电视台忙碌的一周里，横山确实也在一次次认真地反省自己先前混账的行为。想要道歉是真的，刚刚说的做什么都行，这份心情也是真的。

……不就是被hina上吗。咬咬牙，横山点头应了下来。  
看到横山同意的瞬间村上倒有些吃惊，一下子笑开了花，拉着横山大手一挥，目前待业在家的村上社长说今天我们打车回去吧。  
连车钱都是他给的。横山一路就跟在他的身后，破天荒地想着村上这样男人的一面其实还挺帅的。

久违的两人一起回到了家，空气突然就紧张又尴尬了起来。当然，这都是横山个人的心理活动。在沙发上坐立难安，看着去冰箱拿了瓶水出来喝的村上支支吾吾说了声我去洗澡了。  
“你不是下午才回来洗了吗？”村上问他。  
“我……”  
“哈哈，不要紧张，Yoko。”村上无所谓地拍拍他的肩膀，拉着他回了自己的房间。从衣柜里找出了横山的睡衣给他，随即又摸出了自己的内裤。  
“你换了睡衣等我吧，我不介意的。”  
不不不，不是这个问题……他看着村上洁白闪亮的虎牙，不知怎么的咽了口唾沫害怕得说不出话来。  
“那你等我一下，我去洗个澡很快的。”村上哼着小调甩着他的四角内裤就往浴室走去了，走之前还不忘摸了把横山的下巴。  
可怕。横山腿一软，一屁股坐在了床上。接下来的事情可怕到难以想象。

村上很快洗完澡出来了，只穿了条内裤大大咧咧地擦着头发推门走了进来。精瘦的身体但肌肉线条非常的清晰，有些朴素的灰色四角裤的下面是横山百看不厌的好看的双腿。  
其实，还挺诱人的。他在心里拼命安慰自己。  
村上嘿嘿笑着把擦头发的毛巾扔到了一边，像只小狗一样甩甩头上的水，二话不说走过来扶住了横山的肩膀。因为多加了一个人的重量床垫微微下榻，村上坐到横山身上，侧过头主动吻住了他。  
比平时主动得多，他甚至先伸了舌头进横山的口中，似乎想要掌控主导权一般。这么些年过去了村上的吻技早就相当不得了了，脑袋一片空白的横山被他吻得晕晕乎乎的，村上的手顺着他的颈部抚摸，赤裸的身体也紧紧贴上了自己。好吧，他还是没出息地起了反应。  
村上似乎是察觉到了这变化，顺势将横山放倒在了床上。床垫深深地塌陷下去，背部接触到柔软的床时，一瞬间这段时间的劳累，尤其是今天忙完直播后的疲劳一下子涌遍了全身。  
“嘶……”腰部突然的酸软感让他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“怎么了？”村上关心地瞪着大眼睛问他。  
“没，没事……”横山飞快地思考着干脆趁机装病的可行性，“就是太累了，我有点腰疼……”

没想到被村上一手捧住了他的脸，村上在他柔软又充满弹性的嘴唇上轻啜了一下，“你放心，我等下会很温柔的。”  
……平时怎么不见有这么高的积极性。  
横山认命的闭上眼，感受村上的吻从脸颊渐渐往下，细腻的舌尖在他的颈部舔舐。他还配合的举起手脱掉了上衣，村上有些尖锐的牙齿在他的皮肤表面轻轻的啃咬，齿尖划过时带来不太强烈的钝感的疼痛。房间里这下只剩下亲吻和吸吮皮肤时害羞的声音，村上学着横山平时的样子，略带生涩的含住横山胸前的红点，试图通过舔弄让它挺立起来。  
横山的呼吸明显变乱了，加重了的鼻息让他颇有成就感，手便向下探去，摸过横山勉强算是平坦的小腹，再往下隔着睡裤抚上了已经精神起来的性器。

异常兴奋的村上抬起头吻吻横山的鼻尖，麻利地扒掉了他的裤子。横山昂起头的下身暴露在空气里，村上一手握住从底端缓缓向上，这个流程他倒是轻车熟路了。感受到手中的器物越来越大，横山咬紧的牙关里偶尔漏出一两声的低哼，村上开心地加快了手里的动作。  
“hina？”横山怕怕地叫了他一声。村上这是真打算让他先射一发么……说实话在他这么清醒的状态下自己先被撩得乱了分寸，横山总觉得心里别扭得慌，默默地挑战起了自己持久度的极限。  
紧接着在下一秒村上主动含住尖端时，还是没用的缴械投降。

村上十分满意地亲亲他的嘴唇，转身到床头柜摸出了一瓶润滑剂。黏黏的透明液体涂满了村上的手指，看着还挺诱惑的。只是这时候完全没有想这些的心情，他的恋人，他可爱的hina，这会儿正举着手指满脸微笑地逼近自己。  
“乖，Yoko把腿张开。”比小时候逼自己脱裤子打针的粗鲁护士还要恐怖得多。  
在紧张和恐惧的支配下横山颤颤巍巍地分开了双腿，整张脸跟煮熟了一样烫，想必是红到不行了。感觉到村上的手指贴上了自己的屁股，随后一阵冰凉的触感探进了体内。  
微妙而且难受，那种异物进入体内的感觉并不好受，横山看着这时那个一脸认真生怕弄疼了自己在做扩张的村上，心里不由得情绪变得复杂起来。  
他想他们第一次做的时候，那个什么都没抱怨的村上，是怎么熬过来的。

认命地让他做完了扩张，横山抱过自己的小老虎把脸遮的严严实实，村上那个跃跃欲试的小表情，还有接下来的画面，他都真的不想看。  
感觉到村上的抵上了他，刚刚向里面探了一点，那种仿佛身体被撕裂的疼痛一下子席卷了全身。  
“啊！”他大叫了起来。  
“你叫什么呢！”  
“疼！”  
横山拿走了抱枕，望向村上时眼睛里都挤满了泪水。  
“我还没进去呢你叫什么疼，要叫也是待会儿的事。”说着又往里面送来一点。  
“啊！不行了！真的疼！”横山连忙夹紧腿往一旁躲。

村上有些好笑地看着他，“你怎么不想想你平时呢，我什么时候喊痛了。”  
切身的经历让横山又一次深刻地，万分深刻地反省了自己的错误。  
“我真的错了……”  
“那就快点做完睡觉。”说着又接近了他几分。  
“我我我腰疼……”  
“我温柔一点。”  
“我……”村上光着膀子张开双臂靠近了他，完全没有平时想要抱过他的冲动反而吓得躲到了床角。“hina你呀……”横山哭丧着脸，想想自己的屁股和男人的尊严，后者果断的抛弃了。  
“hina你这真的太大了……”

下一秒村上的爆笑声响彻了房间。横山耷拉着脑袋，这个反省真是让他刻骨铭心了。村上主动凑过去亲亲他，“行啦，那就睡觉吧。”  
“诶？”  
“你明天不是还要上班吗，我真折腾完你明天估计你也起不来了。你又不是我，现在在家工作几点起床都没关系。”村上边说边用屁股挤挤他，坐到他身旁去拉掉到了地上的被子。  
横山脑内快速地打好算盘，一只手抓住了村上此时还昂着头的下身。  
“你干嘛？”村上突然扭过头，皱着眉警惕地看向他。  
然后嘴唇就被咬住了。横山嘴唇弹弹的触感贴合上了自己的，下意识地微张开了嘴与他探进来的舌头交卷缠绵。横山另一只手托住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，还是这样由他主导的亲吻更加熟悉和安心。  
村上在舌吻和抚摸的双重夹击下舒服得轻哼出声，横山满意的放开他的嘴唇，又迅速地落下了一个响亮的亲吻，抿嘴笑得一脸意味深长。

“我觉得吧，hina，”他跪在床上坐正了身子，手放在自己左胸口特别虔诚的说，“反正你明天也不用早起，为了证明今晚我是真的认真反省过了，我决定用实际行动证明一下，再把你弄疼了你就说，我随叫随停，保证舒服！”  
村上正想一巴掌糊他脑门的时候被他低头含住了乳尖，在他熟练的吸吮下快感蔓延了全身，细细的呻吟从嘴里泄出。横山用指腹摩挲了下变硬的红点，心想看来村上这技术还得多多磨练。  
边想边舔舔嘴唇，横山拿过刚才被村上用了后扔到一旁的润滑剂，涂满了手指。  
事实证明习惯才是最好的，熟悉的人熟悉的姿势熟悉的感觉，何乐而不为呢。被横山托起臀部反复挺进动作的村上，在快感下脑海中模模糊糊地闪过这样一句话，之后主动地用腿环住了横山的腰。

最后，在两个人时隔不知道多久舒舒服服地做完以后，浑身瘫软地窝在被窝里不想动弹的村上突然想起了什么一般，他一巴掌狠狠拍上了身旁几乎闭眼就睡着了的横山。  
“等等，你不是说你腰疼的吗！”

TBC.


End file.
